


What to Do with Extra Demon Parts

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: After a Lifetime of Searching, We've Finally Arrived Here [18]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Courting Rituals, Courtship, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: There are many forms of courtship in the Human World, from gifting to house building to seeking approval from the sires. Courting rituals among demons and devils in the Underworld are just as varied. ...the gifts can sometimes be just a bit more macabre.
Relationships: Kyrie & Nero (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: After a Lifetime of Searching, We've Finally Arrived Here [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1353490
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	What to Do with Extra Demon Parts

**Author's Note:**

> _Devil May Cry_ © Capcom

Kyrie studied the small earrings. Raindrop-shaped, pearlescent when she held them under sunlight, yet they didn't quite feel like pearls.  
  
"Leftover from one of mah projects," Nico spoke, working away on her ham sandwich. A quick slurp of coffee. "Trish confirmed it's just a dead horn, no juju or anything, and I don't think you're one for those horn cups like some hunters up north."  
  
"It'd clash with the decor and the boys would be trying to drink out of it," Kyrie teased back. "Whose-"  
  
"Nero's idea." Nico shrugged, licking off the crumbs. "Said he wanted to compliment yer winged charm when he took you out later tonight."  
  
Nero's extremely pleased look that night when they met up at the small cafe proved her decision right to wear them.  
  
-3-1-2-4-5-  
  
"Is that a-"  
  
"Demon bull skull, yeah." Nero ducked his head, rubbing the side of his nose. "Me and Nico tried to make it not as terrifying as possible. Just enough to send a message, y'know? I'll hang it next to the garage door, if you don't like it inside."  
  
Well, she had been thinking of ways to ward off any unwanted solicitors. Although she did wonder if the bullet casings, gun frames, and claw tips forming part of the wreath might have been a bit much. "Outside the garage is fine." Kyrie patted his cheek with a soft smile. "Call me first next time if you two are going to decorate outside of home?"  
  
He nuzzled into her hand, purring. "Yeah."  
  
-3-1-2-4-5-  
  
Kyrie finally called Devil May Cry at the newest piece of accessory showing up on her desk. "Hello? Dante?"  
  
"Ah, Kyrie."  
  
"Oh, V! Nero's been-"  
  
"-gifting you with various demon body parts?" V gently interrupted. "Don't worry, it's normal. Nico had asked me earlier as well."  
  
She frowned, now a bit more worried. Devil hunters were strange, true, as Nero and Nico weren't without their own quirks. "A hair clip made of an apparent Hell Bird's feathers is considered a normal gift? And where's Father?"  
  
"Research trip, and Dante's on a job with Lady before you ask, so I'm watching the shop. As to your question, Nero's courting you."  
  
Kyrie was not expecting to blush, unconsciously fingering her winged pendant. "With leftovers from his jobs."  
  
"Some male demons gift their mates with their kills, or give something of themselves, to prove that they're good providers." Amusement laced his tone as V jotted down several notes. He could already imagine Vergil and Dante's reactions. "Nero may be more human than us three, but he still has those instincts. The hair clip may have some form of imbued protection."  
  
_'Oh.'_ That would explain why the feathers' color resembled his Trigger's wings - he had been preening them earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Nero may be three-quarters human, but he's likely to still have some devil instincts.


End file.
